Like and Dislike
by Rolling-Chan
Summary: Based off the song Suki Kirai by Kagamine Rin and Len. After receiving a confession from her least favorite person, Rin Kagamine struggles to distinguish her true feelings while constantly turning down Nero Akita again and again. At first the answer is simple, but the more she thinks about it the more uncertain Rin becomes of what she really feels towards Nero.
1. The Confession

Author's Note: I'm probably not going to have a lot of readers because this is RinXNero, but I don't care. This was supposed to be a MikuXLen fanfic, except the more I thought about it the more I saw Rin-Chan and Nero-Kun as the main characters, especially since the personalities of the singers really suit the two far better than Miku-Sama and Len-Kun. Besides, RinXNero needs the love more anyway. :)

Suki Kirai is one of my favorite Vocaloid songs, so writing this is a must for me. I really hope you guys enjoy this!

-Ray

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, Suki Kirai, or characters playing their trumpets as they walk through the school halls. I stole that last one from a Katytastic NaNoWriMo vlog, so Kat owns that character quirk. I just liked the idea so here I am using it. :P

* * *

><p>It was the first day back at school after Christmas break. Rin tightened the hug she was giving herself in efforts to keep warm as she approached the entrance to the junior high school. Just because she lived in warmer climates in which it never snowed didn't mean she never found January freezing. It was cold, the air was moist, she had to wake up early after two weeks of sleeping till noon, she did almost none of her holiday break homework, and she found no reason whatsoever to smile and be cheerful. January is nothing more than the Monday of the months, and not to mention the day was Monday. Who even likes Monday anyway?<p>

"Hey Rinny!" the boy who shared math, social studies, and art with her and always greeted her in the halls said as he flew past her. His shaggy dirty blond hair hung in his cheerful golden eyes as they shone at the sight of Rin. "Don't you just love Mondays?"

_I stand corrected._

Lucky for Rin he was gone before she could answer. If anything, she was not in the mood for conversation. Especially with a hyperactive weirdo who just had to be cheerful and excited about everything. Homework included. Whatever he was, Nero Akita was not human.

"You didn't tell your best friend hi," Len said, intentionally annoying Rin. He knew she didn't like the boy, so naturally whenever Nero was around Len felt the urge to nudge his sister and say, "There's your best friend!" Any good sibling would do that, after all, and Len was the best any person could ever want.

"Put a sock in it," Rin huffed before running ahead of her twin in hopes to get in the warm building sooner.

Once inside, Rin removed her scarf and hoodie and stuffed them into her otherwise nearly empty backpack. She almost never carried her books anyway, so might as well make use of the thing. Len on the other hand always had all of his books with him, giving him an overstuffed pack to carry every school day. "Mock me now," Len had said once when Rin had called him a nerd, "but with all this weight I'm carrying I'm going to get super strong while you're still weak and girly." Rin had merely rolled her eyes and told her twin that no matter how strong he got she would still be stronger.

As if she had no reason in the world to care, Rin skipped to her first class of the day, Literature. Already present and saving a seat for the blonde was Miku Hatsune, Rin's best friend since the third grade. Miku looked so stylish in her black leggings and cream skirt combo, and her baby blue sweater helped to bring out the blue in her large turquoise eyes.

"Morning, Rin," Miku greeted as Rin plopped down next to her.

"Hey Miku," Rin returned.

"So, what did you think of _The Christmas Carol_?" Miku asked as she played with the ends of her French braid. Rin was always jealous of Miku's ability to grow such long hair while Rin's barely grew at all. Miku's hair reached her hips, and Rin's barely passed her chin. Even Len could grow his hair faster than his sister, a fact that has always annoyed her.

"That depends," Rin answered. "Disney's 2010 film is amazing, but I kind of like the live action adaption a little more. The musical is all right. Though my heart still goes out to the All Dogs Go To Heaven version because that's the one I grew up with." When Miku groaned and slapped the heel of her palm against her forehead, Rin forrowed her brows and asked, "Are you okay?"

"That's not what I meant, Rin," Miku answered with a moan. "I meant the freaking book. You know, the original novel by Charles Dickens? We were supposed to read it and write a book report on it for Literature homework during break."

"Well why didn't you say so?" Rin giggled as she unzipped the front of her backpack and pulled out a few sheets of computer paper covered in ink. "I wrote a thorough review on it, and I do hope that Ms. Megurine enjoys reading my critique on the classic."

"You little twit," Miku shook her head at the mischievous girl. "For a moment I thought you were getting a definite F."

"Even so," Rin smiled as she put her pack back under her desk, "Fs are easily changed into As." Not that the task would be necessary. If Rin Kagamine ever decided to actually do her homework, nothing about it was going to be done with only half the effort.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_He's at it again_ Rin thought when she heard the familiar toot of a trumpet coming from up the hall and slowly making its way towards her.

"No wonder Nero is the best trumpet player in the orchestra, he practices all the time," Len noted as he and Rin left their shared science class - a class where Rin and Len always shared a textbook since Rin could never be bothered to ever bring her own copy - and prepared to head to their last class before lunch.

"He's annoying," Rin retorted with disgust. "Why can't he save it for band like a normal person?"

"Maybe he doesn't care what people think," Len shrugged.

"That much is obvious," Rin mumbled.

"Or maybe he's proud of his trumpet playing ability," Len added.

"Then in that case he's a show off," Rin snorted at the same time Nero came into view. "I need to go," Rin said as she tried to move behind her brother.

"Then head in the direction of your next class," said the irritated Len.

"You don't understand," Rin began. "If Nero sees me-"

"Hiya Rinny!" the sound of the trumpet stopped in favor of its player greeting a certain classmate. "Wanna walk to math together? I can play you a song fit for a queen."

Great, now everyone who was present was staring at Rin. She was undoubtedly going to hear teases about this for the rest of the month. Why of all the people Nero shared class with Rin was the only one he ever had to single out? It was beyond embarrassing.

"Oh, uh," Rin tried to think of an excuse. "I would love to," the first lie, "but, um, I need to take a stop at the restroom," lie number two. "Go on ahead. You wouldn't want to be late to class because of me."

"Oh, I wouldn't mind," Nero shrugged, his playful golden eyes shining with mischief.

"Well, I, uh, have to find Miku and return her, um, favorite pen. She has a test in geography, and she can't do well on a test without her favorite pen to write with." Strike three, you're out!

"Okay, I see you have a lot to do before math," Nero said, finding nothing about Rin's excuses suspicious. "Don't be late!" he called over his shoulder before returning to his trumpet playing as he marched down the hall with pride.

When the boy was out of earshot, Len whispered to his sister, "Did you really have to lie to him? A simple 'no' would have sufficed. Besides, what could possibly be so wrong with walking to class with Nero?"

"What could possibly be so wrong with you that you actually had to ask?" Rin huffed. "He's absolutely annoying. Not to mention he's an idiot."

"How is Nero an idiot?"

"He just is!"

"Wow. With that reasoning, you should become a lawyer."

"Oh!" Rin rolled her eyes. "I just want to know why that stupid moron can't leave me alone!"

"It's not that hard to figure out," Len said.

"What's not hard to figure out?" Rin asked, raising her eyebrows.

"You really don't know?" was Len's surprised answer. "Geez Rin, you're calling Nero an idiot yet you're as dense as they come."

"I am not dense," Rin defended herself.

"Sure you are," Len sarcastically replied.

"Whatever," Rin mumbled before stalking away from him. "I need to get moving. By the time I get to class enough time should have passed for me to use the restroom and return Miku's favorite pen. If I walk real slowly, I should pull off the timing."

"You're unbelievable," Len mumbled. "By the way," Len called after his sister, "Nero already asked me in our last class if I was cool, and I told him he had all my support!"

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Rin asked, but when she turned around all she could see of her twin was his retreating figure. "He's probably just messing with me," Rin mumbled as she continued her walk to class. "Probably getting payback on me for eating his Christmas cookies. Well, it's his fault for leaving them out in the first place. The stupid banana brain."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If only Rin could think of something to say to keep Nero from walking her to lunch. As she had sworn herself to no more than three lies a day - her way of trying to gather some integrity after a childhood spent lying like a politician - Rin had used up all of her strikes before lunch and now had to spend the rest of the day in honesty. What was she thinking, limiting herself to three lies a day? She needed more like three hundred with the roll back special.

"Could you please not play the trumpet on our way to lunch?" Rin had to suppress a moan.

"I could, but I won't," Nero replied, his classic goofy grin never faltering on his face. With that he again played his trumpet, the noise loud and proud for all to hear.

_He's never going to get a girlfriend if he keeps that up_ Rin thought as she tried to hide her embarrassment as she and Nero walked to lunch. She knew she should have bolted out of the classroom the moment the bell rang. Now she was stuck with Nero as the entire school laughed at them both. It took all Rin had to not hide her bright pink face behind her backpack.

The second they passed through the cafeteria doors Rin's eyes scanned the crowd for a familiar face. Finding the turquoise hair she knew so well, Rin said to Nero, "I'm going to sit with Miku. Thanks for walking me here!"

"Any time!" Nero called after her sprinting figure, seemingly joyful that Rin even bothered to thank him at all.

Rin ran up to the seated Miku, doubled over, and began panting. "Do you know how embarrassing it is to walk anywhere with him while he plays that stupid trumpet?" Rin asked after she caught her breath.

"With your tomato face, I say very," Miku answered as her best friend sat across from her.

"I wish he would leave me alone," Rin groaned as she folded her arms on the table and lied her face on them.

"He's just being nice, Rin," Miku replied before taking a bite of the school lunch, pepperoni pizza. "I think it's very sweet of him to be so polite."

"You're kidding me, right?" Rin asked, her voice muffled through her arms. Sitting upright she added, "Please tell me you're kidding."

"Hate to break it to you, but I'm not," Miku said over her mouthful of food. Swallowing, she continued, "You know as well as I do that Nero Akita has to be one of the nicest boys in this entire school. The problem you have with him is you find his trumpet playing and overly friendliness to you annoying."

"Because it is," Rin responded. "Of everyone in this school, why am I the only one he singles out so much?"

Miku looked at Rin as if the blonde was just dropped off from another planet. "Now it's my turn to ask if you're kidding me. Do you seriously not know? Or at least have any clue at all?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Rin said slowly, her brows furrowing together. First Len, and now Miku? What was it Rin did not know?

"Hey guys," Len greeted as he sat next to Miku and set his tray on the table.

"Hi Len," Miku smiled while Rin just waved.

Seeing how both Miku and Len each had their pizza slices for lunch, Rin began to stand as she said, "Well, I'm up to get my food."

"No need," Nero's voice said, followed by a tray of food being placed on Rin's spot.

Rin looked behind her to find Nero smiling at her before sitting beside her with his own tray of food. "Since you didn't head straight in line," he said, "I thought I would get a tray for you as I got my own."

"Um, thank you," Rin said as she looked at the food. Nero hadn't done that before. Then again, today was the first time he was so persistent in walking her to class and then lunch. Normally he would just ask, not find any reason to ignore Rin's excuses. When Rin thought about it, Nero was being kinder than usual.

It was annoying the hell out of her.

She tried to ignore the blond as he made conversation with the others. He and Len, sharing most of their classes, got along well, and he and Miku made decent conversation, but whenever he tried on Rin she only said as little as possible. _I wish he would just leave me alone_ Rin thought as she sent a glare his way.

Every time he was around her Rin felt this weird mixture of emotions. It's as if her stomach was trying to twist itself into the most knotted up pretzel the world has ever seen. There were even times Rin couldn't get the annoying twerp off her mind she disliked him so. She really hated it.

Rin quickly stuffed down her lunch and excused herself from the table in favor of heading to her next class early. When Nero offered to walk her to that class as well, going so far as to promise to not play his trumpet the whole way, Rin turned him down as she was secretly grateful she could use the fact he hadn't finished eating yet as a reason to tell him no.

Once she was out of there Rin released the breath she had been holding. The school day was halfway over. She could definitely last for a few more measly hours.

What on earth could possibly go wrong?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Where is he?_ Rin wondered as she waited outside the school, sitting on the steps, tightly crossing her arms, and impatiently tapping her foot. Len was usually never this late in getting out. Even Miku had left ages ago, so what was taking Captain Banana Breath so long?

"Hey Rinny!"

_Oh gosh_ Rin sighed as she put on her best fake smile and turned her previously aimless stare in the boy's direction. "Hey, Nero," she lamely greeted.

"Glad you're still here," Nero began as he sat across from her on the steps. "I wanted to talk to you."

"I don't think you will have the time," Rin said, hoping her pathetic slow poke of a twin would pick up the pace and meet her at any second. The next two, if she wanted to be specific. "Len should be here at any moment." _Come on Len. Where in Victory Road are you?_

"Nah, I'll have plenty of time," Nero casually shrugged. "I told him to give me a chance before you two left for the day."

"A chance?" Rin questioned. "What are you talking about? A chance for what?"

As an answer, Nero stood again to his feet, kneeled in front of her, and boldly took both of her hands in his. Rin, blushing from the sudden contact, tried to rip her hands away from Nero's, but his grip was too strong for her.

"Rin Kagamine," Nero began. Taking a deep breath, Nero locked eyes with Rin and used all of his confidence when making his proud declaration.

"I like you!"


	2. The Rejection

"Wait . . . WHAT?!"

There was absolutely no way this was happening. There was absolutely no way she was hearing him right. There was absolutely no way Nero Akita liked Rin!

"I like you," Nero stated as he stood and puffed out his chest as if finally getting the confession out made him ten times more confident and bolder than before. At least he had let go of her hands as he rose to his feet.

Rin's head began to spin. A new sensation began to blossom inside of her. One that lit like a flame. A sensation she wanted to put an end to immediately and snuff out the light.

"I don't like you," Rin narrowed her eyes and said just as bluntly.

"Stop kidding yourself," Nero grinned, not for even half a second taking into consideration that Rin may have actually been serious. Crossing his arms, Nero began to wander the school yard as he said aloud, "Now that it's done, everything is set. All that's left is to plan. The flavor of the cake, the type of flowers, perhaps a cruise - what do you think, Rin?"

"About what?" Rin asked through gritted teeth.

"Our wedding, of course!" Nero answered as he gave her a look telling her that she was being silly.

"A-a wedding?!" Rin exclaimed, her eyes widening and her jaw hanging.

Ignoring her outburst, Nero started to pace as he mused, "A mansion would be a fine place to settle down, especially one with lots and lots of trees. I like trees. Besides, there needs to be a yard big enough for our children to play on."

"Children?" Rin could not believe what he was saying. This had to be a joke, right? There was no way the bozo was the least bit serious.

"Yes, children," he continued with absolute confidence, crushing Rin's hope that he was only kidding. "Three to be exact. Three does seem to be enough. Four is pushing it, and I don't think anyone would be excited about having to spend the rest of his life being able to say that he has five kids. I mean, would you want more than three kids, or would you prefer just two?"

Rin's blood was boiling. Who did Nero think he was talking about this kind of future? What part of "I don't like you" did she have to thoroughly explain to him? Maybe she should try breaking everything down for the idiot.

"Let me tell you what I think," Rin growled as she stood and stomped in Nero's direction and only stopping when they were face-to-face, nearly nose-to-nose. "I think you are a complete weirdo. Why are you planning all of this? We're only fourteen for the love of God! We haven't even started high school yet to top it off!"

"I can wait," Nero said, but Rin wasn't listening.

"Shut up, you creep! Don't forget I haven't even said that I like you back, either," Rin continued. "You are a wimp and a dolt and a pervert. I like a guy who is manly, smart, and knows how to treat a lady. You aren't my type at all! I would chew on glass and stick sowing needles in my eyes before I go out with you."

"Wouldn't that be painful?" Nero asked as he furrowed his brows.

"Yeah, that's the point!" Rin snapped her answer. Turning a one-eighty and stalking away Rin shouted, "Like I would ever go out with you!"

"I like you!" Nero called after her as she completely ignored him.

_I don't like you_ the thought swirled around in Rin's head as she left the school grounds. Len or no, she was going home. She was plotting to lick Len's dinner fork as punishment for putting her in this situation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Aw, it can't be that bad," Miku's voice came from the other end of the landline.

"Of course you would say that, it's not happening to you!" Rin exclaimed into the phone she had taken from the kitchen and carried to her room in order to call Miku. Rin really needed her own cell phone. "Nero Akita likes me. How am I supposed to act?"

"Less like a grouch and more like a civilized person?" Miku guessed.

"Stop kidding around, this is serious."

"Just tell Nero that you don't like him," Miku tried.

"You think I haven't done that?" Rin had to suppress the urge to roll her eyes. "I tell him that I don't like him, and, next thing I know, the stupid boy is planning our wedding and asking me how many kids I want." A laugh vibrated through the line. "Miku, stop laughing! This isn't funny!"

"I'm not laughing," Miku defended as the laughter choked off. A soft "darn it" was audible on both sides.

"Dang it, Len, get off the phone!" Rin growled. She really should have asked for a cell phone for Christmas instead of a 3DS. Leave it to her priorities to pick video games and art supplies over practical and necessary things.

"You wouldn't talk to me so I had to improvise," Len replied. "I know Nero really likes you, but dang! Your wedding? Who's the best man? Please tell me that it's me."

"Oh! And am I the maid of honor?" Miku asked.

"There is no wedding!" was Rin's violent answer. "I don't even like him."

"Or you're in denial."

"Can it, Banana Brain. This is all your fault!"

"Because I gave Nero my blessing?"

"You gave Nero your blessing?" Miku asked Len.

"He asked for it, being that I'm Rin's twin brother and all," Len answered.

"Aww, that's so sweet and considerate of him!"

"Is nobody paying attention to the fact that I don't even like the bafoon?" Rin questioned.

"No one's paying any attention to you at all," Len replied.

"Get off the phone, Len."

"But I want to hear the conversation."

"Get off or I'm telling Mom."

"Bye Miku, see you tomorrow."

"Bye Len."

Both girls waited for the click that signaled Len's hanging up. After taking a deep breath Rin sighed, "I don't know what to do."

"Solve the problem sheet Mr. Hiyama gave us in pre-algebra and choose a classic Ms. Megurine approved of to write a report on due by the end of the month," Miku said.

"I'm not talking about homework," Rin furrowed her brows as she tried to figure out if Miku was serious or just screwing with her. "I mean I don't know what to do about Nero."

"Accept his feelings," Miku said with so much casualty Rin wanted to smack her.

"How many times do I have to say that I don't like him?" Rin had to keep from growling. "Geez, is the whole world deaf or something?"

"You are so dense Rin that I swear drowning you would never work because you wouldn't sink," Miku replied. "Wait, is it the densest objects that float or the objects with less density? Never mind, all that matters is that you are not getting this at all."

"What?" the blonde asked.

"You are blind, Rin," Miku answered. "First you are absolutely clueless to the fact Nero has had a crush on you since at least last year, and now you're unaware of your own feelings?"

"I am not unaware of my own feelings!" Rin argued.

"Are you, Rin?" Miku questioned. "Are you?"

"Duh," Rin rolled her eyes, but deep down she was starting to doubt her own self. She was no expert on emotions, and she wouldn't deny it either. However, she was certain she would know if she liked Nero. Well, she was _pretty_ certain.

What exactly did she feel for Nero? Whenever Rin thought of him she felt . . . fluffy, like she weighed nothing. His confession left her head spinning and her stomach twisted. There was no way that was like, right? What she was feeling had to be dislike. Yeah, that's it. Rin definitely disliked Nero.

After telling her friend goodbye and promising to save her a seat in class tomorrow, Rin lied on her back and stared at the ceiling. She took hold of her giant stuffed panda and hugged the poor thing tightly as she thought the confession over. She hated the boy for putting her into this situation, but she also . . . enjoyed it?

"Ugh, why is this so hard?!" Rin exclaimed into her panda's plush head. "I dislike Nero, right? Right?!"

Only Nero made Rin feel the way she did, but what was it he made her feel? Her heart rate increased, and her palms grew sweaty. She couldn't eat, couldn't think. It was almost as if he was some kind of drug. Only Rin did not want to be addicted. However, something told Rin that she would miss the feeling if it ever disappeared. So, did she like Nero, or was this some sort of addicting dislike?

"This is impossible," Rin huffed as she tossed her panda aside. With all the willpower she could muster, Rin pushed the topic out of her head and began to clean up for dinner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the week and the beginning of the next were no better. As always Nero offered to walk Rin to her classes, and as always she turned him down. Now instead of finding excuses for Nero to not walk with her Rin simply flat out told the boy to leave her alone. The more she rejected him the more he pestered her. The more he pestered her the more she was annoyed. The more she annoyed her the harder she rejected him.

And the circle of life continues.

"Rin," Nero ran after on their way to class one day, bumping into others in the hall and apologizing for his disturbance. When he noticed how his calling only made Rin walk faster he jumped over the crowd and shouted her name. "RIN!"

Said girl stiffened at the sound. She wanted nothing more than for Nero Akita to leave her alone, but the more she wanted it the less likely such a thing happening became. She wanted classmates to stop teasing her and calling her Mrs. Akita.

_Though Rin Akita does sound nice. . . . Ah, what am I thinking?! Stop it, stop it, stop it! You dislike Nero. Remember that. You completely, utterly dislike Ne-_

"Rin," Nero tapped her shoulder in attempt to gain her attention.

"What?" Rin asked, having no energy left to snarl. This had been going on long enough as it is, and Rin was failing to find the energy to keep going.

Nero answered her question with one of his own. "What will it take for you to stop pushing me away?"

Narrowing her eyes, Rin wondered how Nero could have the nerve to ask her such when the answer was so obvious. "Leave me alone, if you need a starter," was how she replied.

The way Nero rolled her eyes told her that he was definitely not going to start leaving her alone. "What are your feelings for me?" he suddenly asked.

Taken aback, Rin let out a single "What?"

"What are your feelings for me?" Nero repeated.

_If only I knew the answer . . ._ Rin sighed. The more Rin thought about her feelings, the harder it became to distinguish them. Were her feelings of like, or dislike? What's the line between the two? By the looks of things, Rin was forced to choose, but she didn't know which answer was the correct one.

A grin growing on his face and reach ear to ear, Nero called out, "You're hesitating."

"Gah! I mean, no I'm not!" Rin shouted, her face and ears burning. There was not a doubt in her mind that she was blushing now. "I was just trying to think of an insult suitable enough to tell you to get lost."

Her comment went ignored. "I knew there is hope!" Nero proclaimed.

"There is no hope!" Rin pushed Nero, causing the boy to stumble back but not fall over. "Just leave me alone, why don't you?"

"Not when I now know that there is indeed a chance for the knight in shining armor to win his princess's heart!" Nero loudly declared.

Rin knew if she was in an anime this would be a scene in which she would pull a comical face of disbelief. "Uh, what?" Imagining that her chibi form sitting in the background, Rin listened as Nero, hand over his heart and wearing make believe armor, continued.

"Every soldier knows that the toughest battles are the ones worth winning. Same can be said with women. If you give up too easily, you're not worthy of her. If she's too easy, she's not worth it. A true man will never stop fighting for the woman he loves. No matter the struggle, no matter the battle scars, a man will travel through the worst of storms, the driest of deserts, and the longest of distances to be beside the love of his life. So no, Rin Kagamine, I won't just 'leave you alone.' I will keep fighting, for men all over the world, and for you, my dear princess. I will not rest until you are standing by my side!"

_. . . Nero isn't crazy. He's absolutely insane!_ All Rin could do was gawk at him. At least the halls had long since emptied so no one saw Nero's heart filled declaration. This boy needed professional help. Bad.

"What Shakespeare play did you have for breakfast?" Rin just had to ask.

"Don't be silly," Nero answered. "I'm more of a Victorian literature reader."

"A what kind of literature now?"

"Victorian. You know, like Queen Victoria of England."

"I thought the queen of England was Queen Elizabeth II."

"No, crazy goose," Nero smiled. _Did he seriously just call me a crazy goose?_ "Queen Victoria ruled during most of the nineteenth century. Hers is the longest reign in English history."

"So what's a dead queen have to do with any of this?" Rin asked.

"Rinny, Rinny, Rinny," Nero teased before answering. "Victorian literature is some of the most romantic literature in the world."

"And you read a lot of it why?" Rin didn't know why she was asking.

"My big sister is supposed to be reading it for school," Nero answered, a large smirk on his face, "but she hates it. In order to spite her I began reading the novels she's assigned to read just so I make of fun of her for being unable to understand the classics why I can."

"Sounds like something I would do," Rin mumbled before the words "big sister" registered in her brain. "Wait, your big sister wouldn't happen to be Neru Akita, would she?"

Frowning, Nero replied, "Yes, Neru is my sister. Do you know her?"

"Not directly," Rin said as a plan began forming. With a grin spreading across her face, Rin exclaimed, "I got it!" before breaking off into a run.

"I'll see you around," Nero called, aware that Rin wasn't listening to a word he said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thanks for inviting me over," Miku said as she sat across from Rin, Len sitting by Miku's side.

"Don't thank me yet," Rin replied before proceeding to tell Miku and Len both about what Nero had told her earlier that day. "The point is," Rin sighed as she finished telling her story, "Nero is never going to give up. Or not until I agree to be his girlfriend, at least."

"I think that's so sweet," Miku said as she thought the encounter through. "He must really like you if he's refusing to simply give up because you won't accept his feelings." Rin only snorted.

"He's a hero to friend zoned guys everywhere," Len said.

"Wait, friend zoned?" Rin questioned. "He and I aren't friends. Nero isn't even acquaintance zoned. He's more creepy-guy-who-won't-leave-me-alone zoned."

"Regardless of whatever zone he's in," Miku narrowed her eyes, "it's pretty clear that Nero is not going to leave you alone without fighting first. Think about it: If Nero had just a simple little crush on you he would take his rejection like a man and stop bothering you. However, he has basically sworn to not ever give up perusing you. If he's this committed don't you think that perhaps Nero likes you a lot more than just a crush?"

"Forget how much he likes me," Rin rolled her eyes, "I have a plan that will keep him away for good."

"Now this I gotta hear," Len said as he leaned in, waiting to hear Rin's apparent master plan.

Without blinking, Rin said, "You and Miku need to get married."

"WHAT?!" both Miku and Len shouted, their faces turning beet red. Both looked at each other, saw how their shoulders were touching, and jumped arm's length away from the other. "Why would you say something like that?!" Miku exclaimed as she hid her red face behind her hands. Len only sat in silence, his blush covering his face and dying his ears.

"Because it's so super obvious that you two like each other," Rin rolled her eyes. "Len, I've heard you say Miku's name in your sleep more than once." Her twin coughed once out of embarrassment before pulling his shirt over his face, imitating a turtle hiding its head in its shell. "And Miku, don't pretend you don't stare at the back of Len's head during social studies in between doodling 'Miku Kagamine' in your notebook." Said girl squealed in horror as she pressed her palms further in her face. "Marriage is definitely something that has to happen between you two," Rin finished.

Removing her hands from her face, the embarrassed Miku, face burning and tears spilling, cried, "That's not for you to decide! If Len and I ever get together, we will do it in our own way in our own time. If we go out it will because we want to take our relationship there, NOT because you tell us to because it somehow will keep Nero from trying to ask you out or anything."

Pouting, Rin replied, "But you guys look so cute together. I mean I totally ship it."

"Not helping," Miku mumbled as she wiped the hot tears of shame from her eyes. All the while Len still remained hidden in his make do turtle shell. "How does Len and me getting married stop Nero from perusing you, anyway?"

"Your brother Mikuo is dating Neru Akita, isn't he?" Rin asked.

"Yeah," Miku answered, "but I don't see what that has to do with any of this."

"It's simple, really," Rin promised as she pulled out a pen and a picture she drew earlier of her plan. "If Neru and Mikuo get married," Rin drew a line between her chibi Neru and her chibi Mikuo, "and when you and Len get married," she drew another line but this time between the chibi versions of Miku and Len, "then Nero and I can't get together because we will be siblings-in-law." With that she crossed out the dotted line between hers and Nero's chibi selves.

"I don't think it works that way," Miku frowned, her face returning to its normal, pale complexion.

"Still," Rin set aside her items, "when my brother marries you and if Nero's sister marries your brother, wouldn't it be inbreeding if Nero and I hooked up under those conditions?"

"I . . . guess?" Miku mused. "And stop saying _when_ Len and I get married!"

"I haven't even asked Miku out yet," Len mumbled from under his cotton shirt. "Marriage is not open for discussion right now."

"At least you're not asking Miku how many kids she wants," Rin wrinkled her nose.

"That's easy, two daughters," Miku smiled. "Kyoko and Sakura."

Rin gaped at Miku. Even Len emerged from his "shell" to stare at the girl. "Why would you have something like that planned?" Rin asked.

"Not planned, just what I would like to happen," Miku answered, her blush returning. "Right now my real plans consist of passing finals, getting into high school, and talking my mom into letting me wear high heels taller than one inch. Stuff like that doesn't have to happen for years."

"Still weird that you have baby names already picked out," Rin wrinkled her nose. "Don't you think so too, Len? Len?"

"Sakura is a beautiful name," Len said to Miku, his face still red.

"Uh, thanks," Miku smiled, her own face still colored.

Rin perked up. "So does this mean you guys are getting married and Nero and I will practically be siblings?"

"NO!" Miku and Len shouted in unison.

"Looks like I need to find a new plan," Rin mumbled. "I wonder if telling Nero that I'm into girls will work."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night Rin lied awake. Since she couldn't sleep, her eyes were locked on the ceiling. No matter how hard she tried to push the thought of Nero out of her head she couldn't stop picturing his striking, beautiful golden eyes. The more Rin imagined Nero's eyes, the more difficult it became for her to think anything negative about him.

Miku was right, Nero was one of the nicest boys in the school, albeit the weirdest. Nothing he did ever gave Rin reason to question his morals. He was generally an overall good guy. He was sweet, funny, good looking . . .

_Stop thinking about Nero!_ Rin ordered her brain. Brain complied by recalling the time in art class there was a paint fight. Neither of them started it, but they sure enjoyed it. A student by the name of Gumi Megpoid had aimed a tiny tub of paint Rin's way. Nero, in a hilariously heroic act, jumped in front of Rin just in time for the paint to hit him.

The drama king collapsed on the floor, a growing red stain over his heart, and began to pretend to die. He stretched his hand out to Rin, said that he was grateful that the last thing his eyes will ever beheld was such beauty, and feigned his death. It was to her very surprise Rin began cracking up. She dumped some of her blue paint on his face, and Nero retaliated by reaching for her face and smearing a bright yellow on her cheek.

In that moment, he wasn't the creep of a boy who was always driving Rin crazy; Nero was just like any regular guy. Of course, it wasn't as if Nero was an alien or anything, only it wasn't until then Rin realized she could actually like him if she stopped acting annoyed by him and actually gave him a chance. Who's to say that she has liked him the whole time but has simply been reading her feelings wrong?

_What does this mean?_ Rin wondered as she finally drifted asleep._ I don't like Nero, but I do like him? Maybe . . . Maybe I do._

* * *

><p>Author's Note: You guys. . . . When writing this fanfic all I could think was that nobody was going to read it because of the shipping. Not that I cared since I enjoy writing this and in the end that's what's really important, but I never would have imagined this. Seriously, I cried when I saw all the wonderful reviews. <em>Cried!<em> They were tears of surprise and joy. To those who reviewed, you guys are awesome. TuT

iloveyugiohGX93: Yep, Nero-Kun really does like Rin-Chan~. Yes, yes, RinXNero needs more love.

B.A.G-GOMEZ: What can I say other than I'm freaking hilarious. XP

The Super Twins: You know what's hilarious about your review? I was actually going to have Rin-Chan mention the Barbie version of A Christmas Carol but in the end didn't because I already named enough adaptations. XD By the way, watched that version with my youngest sister a few years ago, loved it, haven't seen it since.

Yubi Fanficts: Thank you! :)

VocaloidWriter: RinXNero Suki Kirai fan art? Cool! :D I'd draw art for this myself, but I'm only a talented artist during math lessons. Hehehe.

BlackStar01451: Thanks! Haha, I think Wolves and Flowers has brought out the RinXNero shipper in everyone. That fanfic brought out my inner RinXNero shipper, and I'm the one who wrote it! XD

Black White and Superstitious: You gotta remember that our dear Rin-Chan is incredibly dense, and Nero-Kun would wait for centuries if that's what Rin-Chan wanted! Hmmm, shall we count the number of blushes in this story?

Ushinatta Neko: Funny, you struck me as a RinXMikuo to the grave kinda girl. :P Hey, the number of reviews surprises me more than it surprises you!

Anon: Agreed! :D

I don't know why, but my absolute favorite line out of this entire chapter is "Dang it, Len, get off the phone!" Not sure why. . . . My next favorites are tied between "You and Miku need to get married" and "I mean I totally ship it." XD

-Ray


	3. The Confusion

The day was Thursday, October 25, 2012.

That was the day Akita Nero had first laid eyes on Rin.

It was also the day he developed a crush on the girl.

Back in sixth grade year, eleven-year-old Nero moved to a new town and transferred to a new school. Thankfully it was still new into the school year so he had not missed out on the lessons, but that didn't guarantee he would fit in right away. Being incredibly shy at the time, Nero was practically the school reject. Nobody bothered with him. In turn he acted as if he didn't exist.

Not that such an action prevented the bullies from picking on him. They would tease him and call him names. Once Nero was tossed inside a trash can. He never did anything about it, though. All Nero did was calmly take whatever was thrown at him and move on with his day. There was no reason to fight, so why bother?

Then that fateful day changed everything.

On the way home two months after transferring to the school, Nero was met along the way by a three of the kids who regularly picked on him. They tossed pebbles at his head and called him all kinds of dirty names, but as usual Nero did nothing to defend himself. Why fight them at all? It wasn't as if anybody cared what happened to him.

It wasn't until what sounded like a battle scream echoed before the lead bully suddenly doubling over did Nero pay them any attention. The tall one was swearing like any preteen did when he thought it made him sound cool, and his friends were too shocked to move. With arms wrapped around the bully's neck and legs wrapped around his waist and hooking at the ankles was a girl yelling into his ear.

The first thing Nero noticed about the girl was that she appeared to be his own age. She had short blonde hair clipped out of her face and a large white bow resembling bunny ears sitting at the top of her head. Her striking cerulean eyes were sharp and vicious as she continued to yell at the bully. Thanks to her mid thigh length pink skort her bare legs were visible, something that made no sense as the weather was cold. The only warming article of clothing the girl wore was her lime green hoodie, but if the biting autumn air bothered her she didn't show it.

"You stole my brother's book!" the girl yelled as she kept her arms around the bully's throat as if trying to choke him. "Give it back or you'll be sorry!"

"Get off of me!" the bully yelled before calling her a vulgar name. The girl responded by calling him something even worse. "What are you farts standing around for?" the leader questioned his minions. "Help me out over here!"

"You made my brother cry!" the girl spat. "Nobody makes Len cry but me!" When two of the bullies managed to pull her away her limbs began to flail as she shouted, "Put me down or I will beat the snot out of all of you! Don't make me destroy you!"

"Don't make me laugh," the lead bully responded as his friends did a decent job of holding the fighting girl down. "You think she will shut up if we give her a good beating?" he asked his friends.

Not knowing where his sudden courage came from, Nero, no longer wanting to watch on the sidelines, stepped forward and said before anyone else could answer, "If you don't release your hold on that girl right now I will personally rearrange each of your faces."

The gang gave Nero a look that told him they couldn't believe he was still hanging around. The girl appeared surprised in a way that suggested she didn't even know Nero was there to begin with. Neither the bullies nor the girl showed any sign of taking Nero seriously.

"What are you waiting for?" Nero asked when no one seemed interested in moving. It took all of his control to not begin sounding desperate when what he needed was to continue sounding confident. "Let the girl go or I promise you will regret it."

It was the girl who spoke first. "I don't need your help," she said, her tone dripping irritation.

Snorting, one of the bullies said, "This lil' punk can't do nothing. He's just talking big."

"Of course he is," the leader smirked. "If he moves from that spot it's to run home to mommy and daddy. The kid won't budge, not even when I do this." With that the bully turned to the girl and yanked her big white bow out of her hair.

"My bow!" the girl cried as she attempted to no avail to break free from the bullies holding her back. "My best friend bought that for me. Give it back!"

"What are you gonna do about it?" the leader asked as he dangled the ribbon above her face.

Having enough, Nero shouted a battle cry of his own before he burst forward and tackled the bully to the ground. The bully, too surprised to take in what had happened, did not put up a fight as Nero slammed the guy on his back and began repeatedly punching him in the face. The action hurt Nero's hand, the skin of his fist breaking and bruising, but the dirty blond didn't care. All he wanted to do was stand up for the girl. Nothing else mattered.

The girl, finding the opportunity in the bullies' stunned manner, shot her heel up to meet the bigger bully's groin. With the big one falling over in pain, she used the chance to break free from his grasp and strike the smaller bully in the throat. Taking advantage of her freedom, the girl punched the weak guy on the nose before kicking the crying one in the stomach. She scooped up the leader's backpack before making a break for it.

Seeing that with the girl was now gone and the odds were three-to-one - not a good match even if the three were already injured - Nero quickly got off the lead bully, snatched the white bow out of his hand, and bolted in the direction of the girl. Nero ran as fast as he could, both to be long gone by the time the bullies chased after him and to catch up to the already out of sight blonde girl. It was with joy Nero smiled when the girl's small figure came into view. She made a sharp turn behind a white picket fence, and Nero followed after her, only to feel a force slam into his face as he made the turn.

"Stop following me, you creep!" the girl shouted, the stolen backpack kept in her tight grip as she held it ready in case she needed to hit anyone else in the head.

"Sorry," Nero said as he rubbed his throbbing nose, "but I thought you might want this back." With that he held the white ribbon to the girl.

The girl gasped as she dropped the backpack. She snatched the ribbon from Nero and, with the barrett attached to the bottom of the white silk, clipped the bow back into her hair. After half a moment spent straightening the ribbon she looked at Nero and mumbled a barely audible "thank you."

"You're welcome," Nero replied as he took in the girl in her less violent state.

She was incredibly cute and sweet looking, but with the way she jumped that bully earlier Nero knew that she had no problem taking on anyone twice her size. There was no denying that this girl was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, and she struck Nero as the kind of girl who didn't cry easily. As adorable as she was, the thing that Nero immediately liked about her was the strong, independent sense she gave off. Just looking at her made Nero want to get stronger and more brave right then and there.

He wanted to be the kind of guy who could even hope to have a chance with a girl like her.

"Uh, are you okay?" the girl raised an eyebrow as she returned her focus to searching through the stolen backpack. "Your face is starting to turn red."

"Oh! Um," Nero bit his lip as he tried to sort out what to say. "I just wanted to know . . . What's your name? Mine's Nero."

Without looking up the girl replied, "I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"'Cause you're a stranger."

Can't argue with that reasoning.

"Aha! There you are," the girl grinned as she pulled a thick, hardcover book from the backpack. The corners of her lips falling to a frown, she wondered aloud, "What would a bully want with this, anyway? I thought bullies couldn't read, that's why they pick on the smart kids."

"What book?" Nero peered over her shoulder. "_The Mark of Athena_? I love that book!"

"It's my brother's," the girl scrunched up her face. "I don't read."

"You should give it a try," Nero suggested. Indicating the novel he said, "That book didn't end with a literal cliffhanger; they fell off the cliff."

"Spoiler alert," the girl snorted. "And how can you already be done with this? This book came out only a few weeks ago."

"It was impossible to put down," Nero shrugged. "My anxiety had anxiety."

"Hmmm," the girl hummed as she flipped through the pages. "I guess I can give this reading thing a try. Maybe I can find out why my best friend and brother love it so much."

Gathering the remains of his courage, Nero again asked, "Are you sure you can't tell me your name? I can't be that much a stranger if you already know mine."

"Doesn't count 'cause I wasn't paying attention," the girl cradled the book as if it were an infant and used her free arm to toss the stolen backpack on the road as if she was hoping a car would run it over.

"My name is Nero," the boy repeated. "May I know yours?"

"If I tell you will you leave me alone?"

"I won't promise that."

"Creep."

"I heard you the first time."

Groaning, the girl said, "Rin. My name is Rin. Now can you leave me alone now?"

"Okay, I'm going." With what he hoped was his sweetest smile, Nero waved as he returned to his walk home. "Goodbye, Rin." It was to his surprise Rin, too, waved.

"Nice kicking bully butt with you, Nero."

"We should do it again sometime," he offered as he rounded the corner. He didn't know if it was his imagination, but he was sure she responded with "We should!"

From then on, Nero could not get this Rin girl off of his mind. He had crushed on girls before, but something about Rin was different. This wasn't simply liking her and hoping to one day hold hands with her. Nero felt as if he had to be worthy of Rin before he could so much as dare tell her that he liked her. When he told Neru about it in hopes of getting elder sibling advice, his big sister had merely passed this newfound desire to be better than himself as a phase.

Only phases don't last for over two years.

Nero truly desired to be someone who was worthy of Rin. Sure, he had his quirks and annoyed her constantly - definitely something that repelled her more than attracted, but everything he did was to learn to become comfortable in his own skin. If he wanted to have a chance with Rin he had to stop caring what others thought about him and accept everything about himself, flaws included. Becoming someone he wasn't never had once been an option. Fakes are destined for failure, and how could he ever expect Rin to like him if he didn't like his own self? Not that the fourteen-year-old had everything figured out yet, but he was afraid that if he waited too long it would be too late. He was determined to get his feelings across, and after over two years he finally did.

Of course Nero was aware that Rin possibly did not like him back. She made up crazy excuses to avoid him all the time, making it difficult to constantly mask his disappointment at her refusal, but there were those signs of hope. Rin would blush whenever he called her beautiful, and he noticed how she unconsciously wrung her hands when he was next to her. Unless he was reading the signs wrong, Rin must have liked him back, and the way she kept up with those nervous habits was the motivation Nero needed to not give up until she admitted her feelings for him. Had she truly disliked him he would have let her go, but as long as there was even the slightest chance Nero would never give up.

Even if this lasted through high school and followed into college.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Rin!"

"Please no," Rin whispered to the sky before turning behind her. It was after school, and, as usual, she was waiting for Grandpa Len to get his butt out of class. "What do you want now, Nero?"

"Len volunteered to help the teacher set up tomorrow's lesson so he won't be going home until later. I offered to walk you home instead."

Laughing without humor, Rin asked, "Do you honestly expect me to want to walk home with you?"

"No," Nero answered with a goofy grin, "but it would be rude to turn down the offer."

"Hmm, well good thing I have never cared much for manners anyway," Rin replied before she began walking in the direction of her home.

"Such a shame I do," Nero said as he jogged to walk alongside her. "I cannot let a lady walk home unaccompanied."

"I'm not a lady."

"Really? Are you sure? Someone of your beauty should be classified with the most gorgeous of princesses." There it was again. There was the blush on Rin's otherwise pale cheeks that sparked hope inside of Nero's heart and reassured him that Rin might actually like him after all.

"Doesn't following me home make you a stalker?" Rin challenged.

"I think so," Nero replied, "but only if you don't know that I'm following you."

"But I live halfway across town, and you live in the opposite direction."

"It's a lovely day for a walk."

"'Lovely day'? What are you? British?"

"Heritage wise, yes. Having actually been to the UK, no."

Rin laughed. A true, genuine laugh. "Why are you being so formal and polite? And don't tell me it has anything to do with 'treating a lady right.'"

"One way to put it is my mom has been drilling the proper way to behave inside of my skull since birth," Nero said.

"So have my parents," Rin bounced a shoulder up and down, "but I'm a rebel."

"So I've noticed."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing other than you don't stop to wonder what people will think if you act a certain way. Everything you do is for your own enjoyment, not so anybody - yourself included - looks good. You don't care what people think of you, and that's something not a lot of people can say. Some people are so concerned about appearances that they can't properly enjoy life because they're constantly worried what the person next to them will think. You, however, just do whatever you want and screw anybody who publicly judges you. You're happy, and you will never, ever change anything about yourself all because somebody thinks you can be a better you than who you truly are."

The words hung in the air. Noticing that she had ceased moving, Nero stopped walking and looked over his shoulder to find Rin gaping at him. Her eyes flickered about as if trying to find something other than Nero to look at, and her cheeks were a bright red.

Gulping, Rin asked slowly, "All this . . . all this because I don't say 'bless you' when someone sneezes?"

"That, and the fact that if you're teased or made fun of for something you continue doing it anyway," Nero answered.

"Like you and that annoying trumpet playing in the halls?"

"Exactly like that."

Rin looked away. By her red face and failure to keep her eyes on him for more than a second Nero knew she was embarrassed. The only question now was if Rin's embarrassment was a good thing, but with how Rin stayed silent as she continued to trek home told Nero that he had really pushed her to off limits territory.

Of course Nero wanted Rin to know exactly how much knowing her has impacted his life for the better and how she was the reason Nero began living his life without fear of criticism. She was strong and independent, and he wanted to become the kind of guy who could be on equal ground as her. As much as Nero wanted to tell Rin, he knew better than to open his mouth. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her off when they were finally beginning to become something like friends.

Perhaps teasing her about marriage and having three kids wasn't the brightest idea on his part. Sure, it was the kind of future he had imagined, but bringing it up to a girl you haven't even been on a single date with really was a moronic decision. No wonder Rin constantly called him a creep. In hindsight, Nero couldn't believe he had said all that. At least he held no regret in letting Rin know that he would not ever give up on her as long as there was a chance she liked him back. Giving up was not an option, and he wanted her to know that.

Try as he might, Nero couldn't find any topic to bring up to lighten the mood. It was his fault for going in so heavy, and now Rin wouldn't look at him. She wouldn't so much as speak to him just to tell him to leave._ Smooth move, Dr. Love._

"Oh!" Rin gasped, making Nero jump out of his skin with her mood shift. Running to the window of a nearby shop, Rin looked through the glass and admire the jewelry. "A rainbow quartz," she whispered as she looked at the heart shaped stone.

Nero stood next to her, saw what she was admiring, and asked, "You like it?"

"Rainbow quartz is my favorite stone, of course I like it," Rin answered with a hint of irritation.

"It's twenty bucks. Why don't you buy it?"

"I'm broke."

"Seriously? Didn't you get any money for Christmas? Or maybe the birthday you have immediately after?"

"Yeah, but I spent it already," Rin sighed as she began to walk away from the shop.

"Already?" Nero raised an eyebrow as he followed after her.

"On Pokémon Alpha Sapphire and _The Blood of Olympus_," Rin confirmed, naming a video game and, to Nero's surprise, a book.

"I thought you didn't read," Nero called her out.

"Why would you think tha- Oh." Rin sheepishly giggled as she mumbled, "That's right. You were the one who spoiled The Mark of Athena for me. I can't believe I completely forgot about that. . . ."

"I assume something has changed since then," Nero grinned, glad to see Rin loosening up again.

"Let's just say that my curiosity got the best of me," Rin said as she returned to her walk home. "I told Len I wanted to read the book and he scolded me for wanted to start in the middle of a series, not to mention a sequel series to top it off. He handed me his copy of _The Lightning Thief_, and I've been an addict ever since." Glaring at the boy walking beside her Rin said, "It's your fault I starting reading. Why I couldn't I be left alone with my graphic novels and manga? Why make me read books without pictures?"

"I didn't make you do anything," Nero grinned. "You did that to yourself."

"With your help."

"Proof that I have some sort of effect on you after all."

Rin's breath got caught in her throat. Nero was right, and he knew it. There was no going back now.

"Are you ever going to give up?" Rin asked. Nero answered her with a question of his own.

"Do you know what it is you feel for me?"

Unsure why she did it, Rin confessed. "I don't know," she sighed. "Sorting out emotions is a lot harder than it sounds."

"Until you know for sure, why should I give up?" Nero smiled. "What if I call it quits and then you decide you really do like me after all? We can't dare let that happen."

"Let's not forget the possibility of my disliking you," Rin reminded him. "Remember, you aren't my type."

"Won't stop me from trying," Nero proclaimed.

"You're impossible."

"So are you, so I guess that's one thing we have in common."

Groaning, Rin mumbled, "Are you always going to be like this?"

"I suppose," Nero smiled. "I won't stop liking you. Hear me, Rin Kagamine? I won't ever stop liking you."

Something inside of Rin wanted to know if Nero was serious. "Is that true?" she asked, partly in annoyance and partly in hope. Rin didn't know which of the two was stronger.

"Would I lie to my future wife?" Nero grinned.

"Okay, now you're being cocky."

"Only because I know you like me."

"Do not!"

"Then why are you chewing on your lower lip?"

Rin stopped in her tracks for the second time since leaving the school. She really _was_ chewing on her lower lip. Since when had she started that? How long ago did Nero notice?

"I don't like you sometimes," Rin noted.

"Hey, that's sometimes," Nero pointed out. With a slow motion fist pump he added, "That's a step ahead I can accept."

"Whatever. Can you just finish walking me home so that I don't have to see you any more?"

"Your wish is my command, Princess," Nero bowed.

"Oh brother," Rin mumbled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Without so much as a "see you tomorrow", Rin ran into her house and locked the door. Nero tried not to think much of it. He really liked her, but her constant rejections did nothing to help. It was physically ailing to him to have Rin turn him down again and again. However, giving up and leaving her alone was not an option. Nero simply liked her too much to have such an option.

Walking Rin home meant Nero had to walk halfway across town back to the school just so he could walk to his own home. Not that Nero minded. The long walk was a small price to pay for time with Rin.

_I just wish Rin would give me a chance_ Nero inwardly sighed. _I don't want to push or rush her in any way, but it would be nice if she stopped finding every excuse to avoid me._ Looking through the window Rin gazed through earlier a smile spread upon Nero's face. _Forget how Rin acts, I have to let her know how much she means to me. Words are one thing, but acts of love are something else._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe it," Len whispered as he and Rin left science class the next day. "I haven't heard Nero play his trumpet all morning." Turing towards his twin Len asked, "Rin, what did you do?"

"Why are you so certain I have anything to do with this?" Rin asked, her eyes glistening the accusation she felt was truly unjustifiable. "I promise I haven't said anything about Nero's trumpet playing in weeks. Actually, I've been finding it . . . enjoyable." Rin whispered the last part so quietly Len wasn't quit sure he heard her right. As much as she hated to admit it, the sound of Nero playing his trumpet in between classes had become one of her favorite sounds in school.

When the hell did that happen?

"You walked home with Nero yesterday, didn't you?" was how Len chose to answer, much to Rin's annoyance. "Did you say something that could have been hurtful? You might have upset him so much that he doesn't have it him to play."

"I didn't say anything that mean," Rin defended, earning a disbelieving look from her brother. Not that Rin blamed him. She didn't quit believe herself either.

The thing that stuck to her from the walk with Nero, however, was how he mentioned that Rin didn't care what people thought of her. If someone told her to stop doing something - be it chewing with her mouth open or doodling in her math textbook, she kept it up anyway. It was the same with Nero and his trumpet. He played in the halls because he didn't care what anyone thought about him, and that included Rin. Nero played in the halls because he enjoyed; Rin had no right to tell him to stop least she be deemed a hypocrite. They were a lot alike that way, something Rin knew she had to eventually accept.

Sighing, Rin said, "I will talk to him about it." Len was too shocked by her independent decision to do anything other than drop his jaw and stare at his sister's back as she left his side.

Rin kept her eyes peeled as she searched for familiar dirty blond hair. Finding Nero only a few feet ahead of her, Rin closed the gape and got his attention. "Hey."

Eyebrows shooting straight up and Rin's greeting, Nero responded, "Hey yourself."

Then Rin got stuck. She didn't know how to start a conversation with him. "Hey, where's that gosh awful trumpet you always play between classes? I haven't heard it all morning and I'm starting to miss it. Any chance I can ask you to play for me?" Yeah, that definitely was not happening.

Finding that Rin had nothing to say, Nero began digging in his coat pocket. "Here," he said as he plopped a small box on Rin's open palm.

"Eh?" Rin blushed. "What's this?"

"Open it and find out," Nero answered, a small smile on his face.

Undoing the ribbon, Rin removed the lid to the box and gasped as its content. "The rainbow quartz in the shop yesterday?" Rin honestly couldn't believe Nero had got it for her. She was almost expecting him to snatch the box away and yell "Psych!" to get back at her for always turning him down.

"Yeah, you really liked it, so I thought I'd buy it for you," Nero smiled.

Rin couldn't hear anything above the pounding of her heart. If Nero bought the quartz in order to persuade her into going out with him, it almost worked. Almost.

"Please," Rin spat, "how many times have I told you you're not my type?"

"What?" Nero raise a brow. "Rin, I bought the stone for you because you wanted it. I don't care if it shifts your views of me, I only wanted to buy it for you."

Opening her mouth, Rin was about to ask why before she closed her mouth again. She already knew the answer. Nero really, really liked her, and by buying a gift for her and asking for nothing in exchange Nero was proving just how much he cared for her. It was kindness with no strings attached, something you could only receive from someone who loved you unconditionally and accepted you regardless of your flaws.

And Nero didn't show it simply by giving her a gift she couldn't afford and asking for nothing in return. His feelings for Rin were evident in the way he would always go out of his way for her, in the words he spoke to her, and in his willingness to wait for centuries if that was what Rin wanted. Nero was never like that with anyone else. Nero was never that sweet to anyone, just Rin. As far as she could tell, Rin was the apple of Nero's eye.

The conclusion gave Rin undeniable joy.

_How can this make me so happy if I dislike him?_ Rin wondered as she stared at rainbow quartz._ Is Miku right? Have I really been reading my feelings wrong this whole time?_

Sighing, Rin made eye contact with Nero and said, "Okay, you have five minutes to tell me why it is you like me so much. Give it your best, and I promise you will have a definite answer after school tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: It wasn't until I began writing this and set it in the January of this year did I actually realize that most kids born in 2000 are either in high school or will be starting this September. Man, I'm old. . . .<p>

iloveyugiohGX93: You are quit patient, aren't you?

B.A.G-Gomez: I think it depends where you live if it's legal or not for in-laws to wed. Since Rin-Chan is fourteen here I have to write her dialogue based on what a fourteen-year-old might think, and I'm fairly certain a good deal of fourteen-year-olds would not think it's okay to marry your in-laws. I mean I didn't when I was that age so why not the characters?

Black White and Superstitious: Pft, you sound like me, laughing when you have work you should be doing. :P I'm actually a lot like Rin-Chan when I have a crush: I'm completely oblivious to my own feelings, and once I figure them out I spiral into denial. After I accept the emotions I move on because it could never work because 1.) this person doesn't believe what I do, 2.) the dude is gay, or 3.) the person is a fictional character from a book/show/movie. Ugh, my love life would be so much easier if I knew who God ships me with. .-.

Animeniac4ever: Aw, thank you! If Nero-Kun wasn't so persistent then that would say he doesn't like her that much. Since his feelings for her are so strong he is not just going to sit down and give up. When you really love someone, giving up on them is not an option. :)

Ushinatta Neko: When I read your fabulous review on the alert while checking E-mail on my phone (the only Internet thing my phone can do) I started cracking up, which is a really bad thing since I was in church. XD

Sorry if I spoiled _The Mark of Athena_ for those of you who haven't read it yet. I couldn't resist pulling the cliffhanger joke. Don't worry, the book is still much worth reading! It's one of my absolute favorite books. Rick Riordan is a wonderful author and I love his work. :3

-Ray


	4. The Contemplation

"I'm sorry?" Nero asked, wanting to make certain he had heard Rin correctly.

"I said," Rin said through gritted teeth, "'you have five minutes to tell me why you like me so much.' How is that hard to understand?"

"That's not that part that surprises me," Nero shook his head. "The whole having an answer by tomorrow thing is what throws me off. How can you have an answer with such a short amount of time to think this through?"

"Simple," Rin huffed, "if you like me just because you think I'm pretty then I know you will be a complete waste of my time. However, if you like me for another reason, a deeper reason, then I have no choice but to seriously consider whether or not I like you back. Why should I get myself emotionally attached before I know what it is about me you like so much?" Looking away as to avoid eye contact, Rin mumbled, "Besides, I think I may be close to knowing what it is I feel for you, so tell me why you like me before I conclude what those emotions are."

Noticing the blush on Rin's pale cheeks, Nero considered his words carefully. This was his chance. If he said the wrong thing or didn't do this the right way he could lose his only opportunity to win Rin over. _It's now or never . . ._ he inwardly sighed.

"I like you because . . . ," Nero trailed off. Shaking his head, he reached out a hand to wrap his fingers around Rin's chin. He pulled her chin up and met her in the eyes, Rin sucking in a sharp breath and blushing madly at the sudden contact. She didn't fight him off, something Nero knew Rin would have done in a heartbeat had she been entirely herself instead of battling conflicting emotions.

"I like you," Nero began again, "because you're beautiful, and I don't mean by the way you look. Yes, you're very cute, anyone with eyes can see that, but what makes you beautiful is how strong and independent you are. You aren't afraid to go against the crowd, and you don't second guess going up against opponents bigger than you are. You know who you are, and nothing can convince you to change any aspect of yourself.

"Yet as strong as you are, you have a soft side. I've seen it in the way you talk to Len or Miku when they're upset and how you don't ever intentionally hurt anyone who doesn't deserve it. You don't cry easily, or at least not in front of others, but you do sympathize for anyone having a rough time. You care for your family and friends, and from what I can tell you care with all your heart.

"Ever since I first laid eyes on you I wanted to become the kind of guy who could ever hope to have a chance with you," Nero continued. "Meeting you made me want to become a better person. I stopped caring what people thought of me and learned to be comfortable in my own skin. I began to appreciate life more, and I began to start accepting the flaws I have. I didn't change who I was, I only learned to be the me I should be. If I didn't love myself, imperfections and all, how could I ever expect you to ever care for me?"

Her face burning a bright red, Rin stuttered, "Ne-Nero."

Only the boy wasn't finished yet.

"You light my heart ablaze with an unquenchable fire," Nero continued, knowing that there was no going back now, "and every time I see that radiant smile on your face that fire burns even higher. I-I can't say 'I love you' yet, we're only fourteen, but I know that my feelings for you are too strong to ever vanquish. You are my most very special person, and I like you a lot. I wish I could properly put my feelings into words. Rin, I really, really, really like you!"

Fidgeting out of Nero's grip, Rin broke the eye contact and whispered, "You're supposed to say love after three reallys."

With a soft sigh, Nero stepped away from Rin and said, "I won't pressure you to make any decisions. Please, do take your time. Whatever you decide, I promise I will accept with grace and humility."

"Okay," was all Rin could think to say before she spun on her heel and slowly trudged to the class she was now late for. _How am I supposed to reply to that?!_ Rin thought as she made her way to the classroom, aware that the door was probably locked and she would have no way of getting in. _After a speech like that, what could I possibly say to Nero about how much I like him back when I don't even know if I like him in the first place?_

Then an idea came to Rin. The idea was so powerful that it made her stop in her tracks and look at things in a whole new light. "That's it," she whispered to the empty halls. "Maybe, just maybe, if I can list everything Nero makes me feel, I can probably put a label on my emotions." A smile crept up Rin's face at that. She had a lot of important things to do when she got home from school that day, and you can beat your sweet dreams that it wasn't going to be homework.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rin," Len knocked on his sister's door, not bothering to try opening it for he heard his twin sister click the lock the second she ran into her room and slammed the door shortly after they got home, "Miku's on the phone."

"Tell her I can't talk at the moment," was Rin's instant reply.

"And why ever not?" Len asked.

"I'm doing something super important right now, so you can tell Miku that I will talk to her in class tomorrow," Rin answered.

"What are you doing, anyway?"

"None of your beeswax!"

"Fine. Sheesh. Grouchy." Into the phone Len said, "Sorry Miku, Rin's too busy to talk. She says she will talk to you tomorrow."

"That's fine," Miku replied from the other end. "Actually, calling Rin was just a lame excuse."

"Oh?" Len didn't know why, but he felt his ears begin to burn. Not wanting Rin to overhear, Len walked into his own room and softly closed the door behind him.

"Yeah, uh." It was possible to hear Miku fidget from the other end. "I was wondering . . . Len, would you like to get ice cream after school tomorrow?"

Len's mouth ran before his brain knew what he was saying. "You want to get ice cream in the winter?"

"GAAHHH! I mean, we can hang out wherever. As long as it's cool with you." Silence, and then, "So, do you want to hang out, just the two of us, after school?"

Jaw hanging slack, Len's brain tried to process what he had just heard. "You mean like a date?" he asked.

"Er, um, yes," Miku answered. "Since Rin has been so kind as to make it perfectly clear to us that we like each other, I was thinking maybe we could, you know, sorta . . . go out every now and again." When Len failed to reply, Miku quickly exclaimed, "Ah! But only if you want to, of course! I know that we need to do things at our times, but I thought-!"

"Miku, calm down," Len said, cutting her off. "I was only surprised. Honestly, I would love to go out with you."

"Really?" Miku sounded unbelieving.

"Well duh!" Len chuckled. "You're so kind, smart, and beautiful. I'm honored that of all the boys in the entire school it's me you invited to go get ice cream after school with."

"We don't have to do ice cream," Len could tell Miku was playing with a loose thread on her comforter or her shirt or something capable of having a loose thread, "that was only a suggestion. Really, we can do whatever you want."

"No, ice cream sounds great," Len grinned.

"Then I guess it's a date?" Miku giggled.

"Sure is," Len replied. "Oh, and Miku?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can we tell our friends that I was the one to ask you out? As a man it's my job to do the asking out, and if everyone knows that I was too wimpy to ask you sooner than they'll never let me live it down."

A giggle. "Okay, Len, you can have this one," Miku said, "but as a result you have to be honest and let everyone know that I own you in video games."

"Seems fair," Len smiled. "See you tomorrow, Miku."

"See you tomorrow, Len," Miku responded.

After they each hung up, Len jumped and punched his fist into the air as he shouted, "Score!"

"Can you keep it down in there?!" Rin shouted from across the hall. "I'm working on a life alternating decision over here!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin kept going over her list over and over, scanning every single word, letter, stroke, and jot. Everything written on the paper had been committed completely to memory long before Rin put it away - if only she could study for tests the same way. The blonde wanted to have absolute certainty that she knew what it was she felt, and as much as her emotions leaned both ways it took no trouble drawing out the final answer.

Sighing, Rin mumbled, "I can only hope now that Nero won't be crushed in disappointment. . . ."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin spent the whole day avoiding Nero, and said boy didn't think to push having a conversation with her. The lack of interaction was answer enough. Nero prepared himself for such an outcome, but the result was still capable of breaking his heart.

_I don't think I agree with Shakespeare when he said "It's better to have love and lost than to have never loved at all."_ Nero sulked towards the exit after school that day. He had already wished Len luck with his first date with Miku, and Nero hadn't seen Rin since their last class together.

_Wouldn't it be better to not love so you don't have to suffer heartache?_ he continued to think. _Then again, experiencing love is something a lot of people dream on doing, but I guess the outcome of that love results on whether Shakes is right or not. Oh well, at least I agree wholeheartedly with the phrase "If you love something enough you have to let it go." What a minute, why am I thinking of love? It's more of a very strong like, a three reallys like. Like, like, like. Oh great, now I sound like a teenage girl._

Nero walked down the school's steps, his eyes trained on the ground below him, and walked halfway across the lawn. He heard shouts in the distance, but he didn't focus enough to hear them. Or at least not until the shout rang loud and clear all over the school grounds.

"Nero!"

Turning around slowly, said boy was greeted with the sight of a certain blonde girl standing by the steps and beckoning him forward with her index finger. He didn't know how he missed her when he first passed, but now there was no denying that Rin wanted Nero to turn around and talk to her. He did just that, and when he came face-to-face with the girl she had her hands placed firmly on her hips and her lips pursed into a small pout.

"You walked right past me as if I was invisible," was the first thing that left her mouth, "and to top it off you completely ignored me when I tried calling your name."

"Sorry, I was kind of in space," Nero apologized. "So, you want to talk to me?"

"Duh, Einstein," Rin rolled her eyes. "I told you that I would have an answer by the end of the day, didn't I?"

"I thought your avoiding me was answer enough," Nero replied.

"Oh, you see," Rin looked at the ground as if she found the dead grass something she needed to address. "About that . . . My avoiding you wasn't supposed to act as an answer. I was just . . . preparing myself for telling you my conclusion."

"Huh?" _So Rin wasn't avoiding me because she doesn't like me? What kind of answer could she possibly have that she had to spend all day preparing herself for?_

Taking a deep breath, Rin locked eyes with Nero and began, "You get under my skin like nobody else can. You annoy me to the ends of the earth and back. Honestly, do you know how much of a nuisance you are, or do you just not care?

"You are a complete goofball and undeniable weirdo. Creep, I can't forget that you're also a creep. You talk too loud, have no respect for personal space, and laugh as if you're having an asthma attack. Not to mention you tease me mercilessly."

With a large gulp, Nero looked away and decided that his shoes were more interesting than what Rin was saying. He liked it better when he thought that by not talking to him that whole day was Rin's answer as to if she liked him or not. As least she wasn't beating him down then.

Then Rin did something unexpected.

She let the index and middle finger of her right hand slide down the left side of Nero's jaw and come to a rest under his chin. Rin tilted his head upwards so that he was again looking at her, and when their eyes, met Rin's cerulean orbs had softened so much that Nero almost believed that this was a different girl before him. Rin never looked that kind and soft spoken for just anyone.

"Yet somehow . . ." Inhaling a large intake of air, Rin blinked and tried again. "Despite all your flaws - and trust me when I tell you that I didn't even come close to naming them all - somehow you have a hold on me that I can't shake.

"You make me feel nervous, but in a way that has proven to me that there is such a thing as good nervous. I feel light and fluffy when you're around, like I can float up into the sky and fly away. Something about you makes me feel so warm and fuzzy whenever you look at me with those beautiful golden eyes of yours. I feel . . . Not wanted, but almost needed.

"I will tell you right now that I'm not as strong and independent as you think I am. As loud and outgoing that I am, my twin brother literally makes up half my identity. If I ever lost him, I . . . I wouldn't know what I'd do. Len is super important to me. Miku too. She's my soul sister. All of my strength comes from the both of them, and without either one, I'm worthless."

"You're being too hard on yourself," Nero cut in. "Everyone has someone they love and depend on. You're not weak because of it, you're just not an exception. Your love for Len and Miku and anyone else you love drives you to protect them at all cost. I've seen you go up against bullies many times, Rin. Anyone who messes with you is lucky compared to the unfortunate idiot stupid enough to hurt Len."

Rin had to suppress a laugh. "Another thing," she said, "you know me so well. I don't know how you can know me so well unless you looked into my heart and saw all these things about me.

"As much as I think about it, I can't figure out why you like me so much. It's almost as if you looked over all the rough edges and dug deep enough to find something worth loving. Maybe so, because when I do the same I realize that with every dislike there is always another like that outweighs it."

Finally moving her fingers away from under Nero's chin, Rin held his hands in her own as she said, "I guess what I'm trying to say is this: Nero, I like you too."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I did not mean to wait so long to update this. On the upside, there will just be one more chapter so if I don't get distracted again you will get the last update soon. :)<p>

B.A.G-Gomez: You only have to wait a little longer to see how this concludes! And please don't get bummed out. It makes me feel horrible. . . .

The Super Twins: Why are you so bent on Rin-Chan being lonely? Why do you hate her so much? What did the poor girl ever do to you? D: As for the dense objects thing, that was based entirely off me because I used to say exactly what Miku-Sama did until I learned better. *laughs nervously* *sweatdrops* Well, you misspelled "dense" so that makes me feel better. :)

iloveyugiohGX93: Ah, nice. Patience is a virtue, but sadly I tend to lack in it. Teach me your ways, Senpai!

Ushinatte Neko: Pft, poor Len-Kun, getting his title of "Favorite Male Vocaloid" taken away by a humble Fanloid. :P Most fans never heard of Akita Nero, so I'm doing my favorite guy some awesome favors! Honestly, I love Nero-Kun a lot and nothing can ever change that. XD Yeah, Pokémon games are expensive, but they're totally worth selling your arm for! I love Alpha Sapphire. I can't play it enough. :3

Okay, not much else to say here. Well, except Happy Early Valentine's Day! I hope you guys have a great weekend, whether it's with someone special or with Netflix. Me? I'm going to stay in my pajamas and watch high fantasy movies and read fan fiction. It's going to be perfect. B)

-Ray


	5. The Affirmation

"Wait, what?"

"Hey, that's my line," Rin pouted. She let go of Nero's hands and crossed her arms over her chest. Avoiding eye contact she mumbled, "I like you, okay? Please don't make me regret telling you that."

"Rin, I don't know what to say . . . ," Nero said quietly.

"After what you put me through, you get the answer you want and you have nothing to say?!" Blinking back tears, Rin asked, "It's because you're disappointed, isn't it?"

"What?" Nero furrowed his brows. "Why would I be disappointed?"

Kicking the air, Rin replied, "Because after the heartfelt speech you gave about liking me, the one I gave is very lame in comparison."

"Do you honestly think that matters?" Nero asked as he risked getting his arm ripped off by placing a comforting hand on Rin's shoulder. She didn't tear off his limb. So far so good.

"Of course it matters," Rin answered, still refusing to look Nero in the eyes. "Everything you said had so much heart and meaning, and it's obvious you spent so much time understanding what you feel for me. I didn't know what it is I feel for you until last night, and try as I might I couldn't put those feelings into words. You care so much for me, and I can't even return your feelings properly. I'm a failure."

"No, you're not," Nero said. Rin lifted her gaze in order to see if he was serious. When her cerulean eyes meet his golden ones, Nero continued, "I think you did a wonderful job telling me how you feel."

"But I said you're annoying and called you a creep," Rin whispered.

"Just means that you're not blind to my flaws," Nero shrugged with a smile.

"Well what about my flaws?" Rin asked. "Do you think I have any?"

"Think? No Rin, I _know_ you have flaws," Nero answered. "You're loud, prideful, pretty selfish, violent, a horrible liar-"

"Okay, I'm a screwed up person, I get it," Rin cut him off.

Grinning from ear to ear, Nero added, "Also, when you laugh really hard, you snort. I don't count that as a flaw though. I think you have a cute snort."

"Okay, now I know for a fact that you're weird," Rin giggled, her moist eyes drying up.

"But as you said," Nero continued, "with everyone dislike there is another like that outweighs it. Need I repeat any of them?"

Humming with thought, Rin replied, "Nah, I should probably work on the whole pride flaw you mentioned earlier, so getting a big head doesn't sound like a good start." Holding out her hand, Rin interlaced her fingers with Nero's and said, "I like you."

"Will you like me when I hit the point in my teenage life when I'm covered in zits?" Nero challenged with a smile.

"Yes," Rin replied, a smile upon her own face.

"Will you still like me when I have my awkward moments?"

"Absolutely."

"How about when I have to shave twice a day?"

"Only if you promise to still like me even when I forget to shave."

"Girls don't need to shave," Nero said, brows furrowed together.

"That proves how little you know about us women," Rin waved their joined hands back and forth. "I promise I will still like you when you're a zitty faced hairy gorilla with a horrid stench that not even Febreez can mask."

"Hey!" Nero exclaimed but still laughed.

"However," Rin leaned in closer, "you still have to like me when I'm the one who's the zitty faced hairy gorilla with a horrid stench that not even Febreez can mask."

"Okay," Nero didn't hesitate to say. He liked Rin so much that he couldn't imagine not liking her. She had such a strong sense of who she was and loved herself unconditionally, and that was what truly made her beautiful.

"Do you really like me that much?" Rin asked.

"I really, really, really like you," Nero answered.

"What did I say about three reallys?"

"Juliet was thirteen, she loved Romeo, and they both died. Not to be paranoid, but I think we can save the love business for when we're older."

"Deal, but did you really have to spoil _Romeo and Juliet_?"

"Rin, the play is the most popular play of all time, EVERYONE knows how it ends."

"I didn't."

"Well now you do."

Rin playfully pouted. "Anything else you want to spoil for me?" she asked.

"Darth Vader is Luke Skywalker's father," Nero answered.

Gasping, Rin let out a fake exaggerated, "No!"

"That you already knew? I thought you hated Star Wars."

"Who says I hate Star Wars?"

"Len when he told me that he can never watch Star Wars when you're around because you loathe the movies."

"Len's a blabber mouth," Rin said. "Speaking of which," she mused, "he and Miku should be on their first date right now."

"Well come on then," Nero pulled Rin along as he began to run.

Running to keep up with the sprinting boy, Rin asked, "What are we doing?"

"How would you like to spend our first date crashing your twin brother's own first date?" was how Nero chose to answer.

A wicked grin spreading across her face, Rin replied, "I can tell right now that you're the only one for me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the semester was the very opposite of the first for the two teens. Instead of Nero persisting in asking Rin to walk to class with him and Rin making up the worst excuses imaginable to avoid him, the two were seen together every chance they got. They held hands as they walked to class, ate lunch together with the new couple Miku and Len, and spent every school event by each other's side. Rin even walked next to Nero as he played his trumpet between classes, visible proof of their sudden change in relationship.

The summer passed in a blur, and soon freshman year started. As usual Rin and Nero held hands as often as they could and ate lunch together like always. When introducing Rin to a new person Nero would always call her his girlfriend, and vice versa. Everyone in the whole school knew that Rin and Nero were an item, as the same with Rin's twin brother and his girlfriend Miku. None of the older students took the couple seriously, or at least not until their sophomore year started and the duo was still going strong.

Rin and Nero never went to a homecoming dance with anyone but each other, and they remained inseparable as they started their second year of high school. As they promised the day they expressed their mutual feelings for each other, Rin still liked Nero when he had his first of many massive breakouts, and Nero liked Rin even when she forgot to shave as she normally did when the weather suddenly went from freezing cold to sweltering hot. By this point Rin knew that she really, really liked Nero, and said boy still held fast to his three reallys.

Then came the twins' sixteenth birthday. It was a small gathering for family and close friends, but that didn't stop the event from being complete with formal attire and delicate hors d'oeuvres. Rin's mom took her shopping for a pretty dress for the event, Miku accompanying to help Rin find something that looked nice. After hours spent dress shopping - a difficult task given Rin's preferences - the blonde settled with a coral dress with silver cross straps and attached belt on the waist. Since the dress completely reached the floor, Rin decided to wear sneakers over heels since nobody would see her feet anyway.

"If you burn me with that, Miku I swear-"

"Calm down, Rin. I'm not going to burn you." Miku gathered a strand of blonde hair and wrapped it in the hot curling iron. "As long as you remain perfectly still I promise you won't get hurt."

"I can feel the iron next to my scalp," Rin said.

"You're fine," Miku assured her as she waited the appropriate amount of time for Rin's hair to curl. She had arrived early to help Rin prepare for the mini party in the Kagamine backyard, and she was currently curling Rin's hair as said girl applied make-up.

"My hair had better not burn off," Rin said as she rubbed the foundation Miku lent her all over her face.

"If you're going to keep complaining I'm just going to stop and let you have a curled left side and straight right side," Miku grumbled.

"Suits me fine," Rin replied as she set aside the foundation and reached for the powder.

"You're impossible," Miku muttered.

"Is that why I'm your best friend?" Rin giggled.

"You may want to decide against teasing me while I have a hot iron in my hands," Miku warned. That shut Rin up.

"Hey girls," Len called as he entered the room.

"Can't you knock?" Rin growled as she spread the ivory make-up on her cheeks and forehead.

"Rin, you left the door wide open," Len nonchalantly pointed out.

"Never mind that," Miku said as she set down the iron. "You want something, Sweetie?"

Rin made a gagging gesture and sound at Miku's calling Len "Sweetie." Both teens glared at the blonde, but she didn't care. As cool as Rin was with her best friend dating her twin brother, she would not put up with any of that mushy gushy garbage.

Ignoring Rin, Len said, "Mom wants to know if you can help her, Dad, and me set up."

"On my birthday?" Rin whined.

"It's my birthday too, and you don't see me complaining," Len narrowed his eyes.

"We'll be down after I finish curling Rin's hair," Miku said as she picked the iron back up.

"How badly do you need the help?" Rin asked, remaining perfectly still as Miku curled another strand of hair.

"Not too bad, but bad enough," Len answered. "Mom forgot to buy streamers last time she was at the store, and she wants me to go with her to pick them out."

"She doesn't need to go to the store," Rin said. "We don't have to have streamers. I think they're overkill, anyway."

"We also need icing for the cake."

"Then what are you waiting for?! Get Mom and head out to the store immediately!"

"I have an idea," Miku suggested. "Have Nero come over to help. He's not doing anything, is he?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Rin asked.

"For starters, he's your boyfriend," Miku answered, furrowing her brows.

"Which is exactly why he didn't tell me what he was doing today," Rin said as she put away the face powder and reached for the eye shadow set. With the make-up on her lap, Rin pulled her cell - she got the sense to ask for her own phone for her birthday last year - out of her jeans pocket and tossed it to her brother, who caught it with ease. "Hit the call back button and my phone should dial Nero's number," Rin said as she examined the eye shadow and tried to decide which shades she wanted to use. "You might be able to get something out of him, Brother."

Instead of responding, Len did exactly what Rin told him to do. After pressing call back, Len held the phone to ear. Nero must of picked up right away, because almost immediately after receiving Rin's cell Len screwed up his face and said, "Ew. Gosh Nero, this is Len. Is that seriously how you talk to my sister?"

"What's he talking about?" Miku asked Rin before releasing another freshly curled strand of hair.

"Thanks to the lesson in history last Tuesday about how the Romans would execute torture by pulling out the organs and intestines of their victims while said victims were still alive, Nero and I have been having a contest to see who can come up with the most gruesome way to kill somebody," Rin answered. "By the look on Len's face, I think Nero just told him a good one." Nero must have been explaining the same to Len, for the blond twin stood silent as Nero spoke on the other end.

"Good? Don't you mean disturbing?" Miku questioned. "I think Len's gonna throw up."

"Disturbing is good, sister," Rin said as she brushed her right eyelid with a light brown.

"Geez," Len said after Nero apparently stopped talking, "why don't you just marry Rin right now?"

"WHAT?!" Rin exclaimed, snapping her head in Len's direction and just barely avoiding getting burned by the hot iron. Len only waved Rin off before exiting the room. With her brother gone, Rin looked Miku's way and asked, "Why on earth would Len say something like that?"

"Hmmm, I don't know," Miku pretended to muse the answer, tapping her chin for effect. "Maybe because when we were in the eight grade you told Len and me to get married so that you and Nero would be siblings-in-law."

"Not that the plan would have worked," Rin mumbled. "Mikuo and Neru broke up three weeks later."

"But in the end, didn't it work out for the better?" Miku asked as she curled one of the last strands of hair.

With a large, teeth showing smile on her face, Rin answered, "Totally."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the time between Nero being fourteen and turning sixteen the previous month, he had grown to stand at six feet tall and had his hair significantly darken from a lemon yellow to a dirty blond. Still having a passion for his musical talent, he joined the marching band during his freshman year of high school and almost immediately became the school's best trumpet player. Nero was rather popular because of this, but he somehow managed to remain socially awkward in most, if not all, situations, his signature goofy grin making up his demeanor whenever he made a fool of himself.

When Len asked Nero to help set up for the twin's party, Nero readily agreed. In twenty minutes time he arrived to the twins' home and spent the next hour hanging banners and tying balloons. "A lot of hoopla for a small party, don't you think?" Nero teased as he pinned the "HAPPY BIRTHDAY RIN AND LEN!" banner to the wall as Rin watched to make sure he hung it up straight.

"It's my sixteenth birthday, there isn't enough hoopla!" Rin responded, one hand placed firmly on her hip. "Speaking of which, what were you doing earlier today that is so top secret that you couldn't tell me?"

"If I tell you, then it wouldn't be a secret," Nero smirked.

"Jerk."

"I don't know why I like your not having a filter on your mouth so much, but perhaps it's because I'll never have to be left wondering what you're thinking."

"A girl that doesn't leave a guy wondering what's going on inside her head - every man's dream," Rin mumbled with an unwilling smile on her face.

"You know it," Nero smirked.

"Don't worry," Rin giggled, "I think I have every girl's dream right in front of me so we're even."

Nero frowned. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"You're not scared of commitment, unlike every other guy I know," Rin answered.

"What makes you say that so confidently?"

Snorting, Rin said, "You've been using the same E-mail address since the seventh grade. If that's not commitment, I don't know what is. Oh, move that side of the banner up a little higher. There you go. That's perfect."

Once the banner was pinned to the wall and tugged twice to test the pin's strength, Nero climbed down the ladder and turned around to face Rin. "I told you once that I won't ever stop liking you, and now look where we are."

Rin's face softened. True to his words, Nero never stopped liking her, and she had never once stopped liking him. They did everything that mattered together, be it pulling pranks, celebrating events, or simply eating at a fast food restaurant because the school cafeteria was serving something less edible than what was normally served. Things between the two of them were so casual, yet at the same time they had those deep, meaningful moments. There was nothing they couldn't tell the other. Rin knew all of Nero's secrets, and he knew all of hers. They acted like best friends, teased mercilessly as a form of flirting, and had each other's backs like true partners in crime. To Rin, it was the perfect relationship.

"I really, really, _really_ like you," Rin said, the corners of her lips reaching her ears.

"Oh, that's a shame because . . . ," Nero trailed off and turned his gaze away from Rin in favor of staring at his shoes.

"Nero, what's wrong?" Rin asked as she moved forward and rested a hand on Nero's shoulder. "Is something the matter?"

"Yes and no," Nero slowly answered. "I might have spoken too soon when I told you that I would never stop liking you."

Rin's brows pinched together as her lips slightly parted. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying . . ." Making eye contact with Rin, Nero forced the words out. "I don't like you any more!"

For a moment Rin was in a state of stunned silence, but after half a moment her dumbstruck stature wore off and she began to laugh. With her fingers of her right hand hovering over her lips, Rin said, "Good, now I feel better about lying back there."

It was Nero's turn to pinch his eyebrows together. "Wait, what?"

"I don't like you anymore, either," Rin laughed in response. She turned around in favor of taking the plastic silverware and setting the table in preparation for the food for the guests. "I haven't liked you in a while, but I didn't want to say so because I was afraid I would throw you off." Turning back around and winking at Nero, Rin added, "I know you want to say it first, so give me all you got."

With a shake of his head, Nero said, "If you know what I'm going to say, then do I really need to say it?"

"Uh, yeah," Rin snorted. "It's my birthday, so you have to tell me."

Chuckling, Nero asked, "Are you seriously going to make me do this?"

"If you don't want to then you shouldn't have brought it up," Rin answered. "Now," she meet Nero in the eyes, "tell me."

Showing teeth, Nero said, "Rin Kagamine, I don't like you. The truth is, I love you."

After a smile in satisfaction, Rin replied, "I know."

"What, that's it?" Nero teased. "Just an 'I know'? Most people respond with 'I love you.'"

"I'm not most people," Rin reminded as she straightened out the paper plates.

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten," Nero said as he finally decided to help Rin with setting the table.

"But since I know you want to hear it," Rin said after a while, "I love you too."

"I know," Nero grinned. Rin responded by shoving him in the shoulder.

"Come on," she then said, "everyone else is probably done decorating inside. We should get inside and finish getting our own selves ready."

"Sure," Nero began, "but Rin?"

"Hmmm?"

"I need to show you something." Without giving the blonde time to say anything, Nero wrapped his fingers around Rin's wrist and began pulling her forward.

"Where are we going?" Rin laughed as she sprinted to keep up with the running boy.

"Your front yard, duh," Nero replied as he opened the gate door and dragged Rin through it. When they rounded the corner, Rin saw Neru's red convertible parked in the front yard. She was pretty sure Nero borrowed it without permission and the only reason his cell phone wasn't blowing up with Neru demanding to know where her car is was because Nero had silenced his cell the second he arrived. "Wait right here," Nero said as he held his hands up as if Rin were a dog he was commanding to stay.

"Hurry up then," Rin said as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot for a humorous effect.

Nero held up a finger to signal "one minute" before turning around and opening the driver's side door. He crawled inside before shifting his upper body into the back seat and began rummaging over piles upon piles of stuff. Neru wasn't exactly keen on keeping her vehicle clean, as Rin was well aware.

"Found it!" Nero cheered as he came back out of the car and shut the door. In his hand was a little black velvet box.

"Please tell me you're not proposing," Rin rose an eyebrow. She had genuinely meant it when she told Nero that she loved him, but marriage was the last thing on her mind at this point. She technically wasn't even sixteen yet, not to mention.

"What? No," Nero shook his head. "Didn't we agree that neither of us plan to marry until we're at least twenty-five?" Rin bit her lip. She had forgotten about that, but she decided against mentioning such. "However, I can see why you would think that." Nero weighted the box in his hand. "It is a little small to contain what it's holding."

"I will be the judge of that," Rin smiled as she snatched the box out of Nero's hand. She waited for Nero to scold her and tell her to wait until it was time for her and Len to open presents, but when he didn't say anything Rin assumed that she was supposed to open the gift then. Lifting the top, Rin was awed by what she found inside. She pulled the object out and held it eye level. "A charm bracelet?"

"I know you're not into jewelry, but you hold sentimental value to a lot of things. See?" Nero began pointing out the charms. "This charm represents painting, because I know you love to paint. This one is for Gemini, and since you and Len are so close I thought you would like having the twin constellation on the bracelet. This one is your birth stone, and this charm matches the one Len gave Miku on her past birthday to add to her own charm bracelet. He and I coordinated that because we thought you two should have matching charms."

"Nero . . . I don't know what to say." Rin continued to gawk at the bracelet. "What about this one? The heart with the rainbow jewel in the center."

Grinning, Nero responded, "Guess."

Rubbing her thumb over the charm, Rin said, "I suppose this is a reminder of the day you bought that rainbow quartz for me, the day I realized that I liked you back after all."

"Exactly," Nero smiled.

"I love it. Thank you." Rin and Nero made eye contact, and for a moment Rin just wanted to kiss him.

She didn't, though.

Shortly before they started high school, Rin told Nero that she didn't want to kiss a boy until her wedding night, and Nero was all too happy to agree to the plan. "I waited for nearly two years for you to tell me that you like me," he had said as response, "and I would still be waiting if that's what you want. I don't care how long it takes, I only want to do things slowly and when we're both ready." Admittedly, there were times Rin was tempted to kiss Nero, but she never did. Nothing was going to be rushed. They wanted to everything happen naturally enough that it felt like breathing, and that mutual agreement was what the two of them liked most about their relationship.

"I think you need to start getting ready," Nero said after the two of them had been standing in place for a moment or two too long.

"Same with you," Rin replied. "I hope you have something nice to wear stuffed under of all Neru's things."

"Don't worry about me, I came prepared," Nero said. "Now hurry up before your guests start arriving."

"Will do." Rin stood on her toes and planted a kiss on Nero's cheek - they agreed on cheek kisses, because who doesn't like cheek kisses? - before skipping back inside. "See ya inside!" she threw over her shoulder.

"Will do." Grinning, Nero added, "And I hope you don't have too many plans for the music tonight. I have a trumpet solo I want to play for you and Len for your birthday!"

"Don't you dare!" Rin laughed, knowing full well that Nero was not going to listen to her on that.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I feel as if I deserve the Most Awful Person of the Week award. I wrote this finishing chapter ages ago, then forgot all about it. Just straight up forgot. I'm not even going to use all the tests I had to study for as an excuse. As a writer my work should not be easily forgotten like it isn't important, and as an author with tens of readers (roughly speaking) I can't let my readers down. I'm so, so sorry for not finishing this sooner.<p>

Er, moving on . . .

B.A.G-Gomez: Time to plan? HAHAHAHAHA! *slaps knee* *doubles over* *snorts* Bro, a great majority of this fanfic was written while I was lying in bed, half asleep, and typing away on my Kindle Notes app; when I woke up in the morning, I didn't even remember writing half of it! I guess my thumbs just know how to write good dialogue.

Shino No Mikaga No Kudotaka: YES SHE FINALLY DID! :D *throws confetti with you*

Lil' Sis Neko-Chan: Don't call Len-Kun a wimp! D: *hugs Len so tightly that he can't breath and turns blue* I love that he's wimpy looking, so don't be mean! BTW, THIS is the end. :)

So . . . that beith it. . . . Bye everyone! I hope you enjoyed this RinXNero fanfic! ^.^

-Ray


End file.
